365 letters
by cyclops7376
Summary: Sequel to the x factor life. People get hurt when promises are broken One Direction/ Cher Lloyd/ Rebecca Ferguson/ Pixie Lott/ others
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story, a sequel to the x factor life. It's called "365 letters" and you have to read the first one to make any sense of this one. So hear it is, one year later.

One year later, Cher's POV

It was the Brit awards. I walked up the red carpet, waving to those screaming my name, posing for a few pictures. I followed Rebecca in to our seats. Her, Adriana and Louis were the only ones from X factor I kept in touch with. Not one letter from Liam. He promised me a letter every day we were apart. I never received one. "Come on, I want to catch up with Adriana," Rebecca said, dragging me in. "What? She's here?" I asked. "Yes. It's the Brit awards. One Direction is practically the pride of the U.K. for the love of god," she said impatiently. "So they're all going to be here?" I asked hesitantly. "Yeah, I thought that was pretty clear." "This is just great."

I walked in and sat down and to my luck, the seats next to us were reserved for One Direction. Louis walked in with a smile on his face and his arms out. He greeted me with a hug. "Hey Lou," I said pulling away. "What's up Cher bear?" he asked laughing. "This is it," I answered sitting back down. Next walked in Zayn, who went right for the hug with Rebecca even though they weren't together any more. "Vas happenin'?" he said chuckling. "Hi Zayn." Next came Niall with his hand locked with Adriana's. "Hey!" they said walking in. "Hi guys," I said waving. Last came Harry and Liam. I waved politely and ignored Liam's presence until the after party.

I walked into the after party with Rebecca and my friend Jessica. Eventually they abandon me and left me alone where Liam took the opportunity to approach. "Hey are you okay? You seem a little angry with me," he said turning me to face him. "Go away Liam," I hissed and turned away. "Woe, calm down. Cher, what did I do?" he asked clueless. "How about I write it to you in a letter," I said sarcastically and walked away. I could feel his eyes on me as I left. I picked up my phone and called my boyfriend Craig. "Are you okay love?" he asked as I got in the car. "I'm fine, just drive."

Liam's POV

I walked into my apartment, heading straight for the desk. I began to write another letter. It was a page long as all my others were. I pulled out the drawer and picked out my box that was filled with almost 390 letters. All addressed to Cher, but never given. I couldn't send them because they were all wrong. I don't know why or how to make them better but they weren't expectable. I realized while writing, what Cher meant. I promised her those letters, and never sent them. I never called or contacted her. Thought the more I thought about it, the more I realized that she hadn't kept her part of the deal. She never visited me once. Never did I get a call. It was a two way street that neither she nor I ever went down.

I flicked through the channels lying on the couch. The door opened and Zayn burst in. "What the hell did you do tonight?" he demanded taking the remote and turning the TV off. "What are you talking about?" I asked sitting up confused as hell. "Cher! She left with some guy after we saw her talking to you. Everybody saw it. They think you're a jerk," he shouted. "What? She left with another guy? I didn't do anything. I asked why she was mad at me and she got all angry and stormed off," I explained. "Yeah well Rebecca said it was her boyfriend Craig. Look, you best apologize because this is going to end badly. I can feel it."

There was only one way to make immense was to give her the letters. I wrote a note on the box and left them with the clerk at her apartment building. I couldn't see her that was too much pain right now. I wasn't sure what she was going to think but I felt exposed and vulnerable. All my deepest thoughts, feelings, and secrets were in those letters. She was the only I could trust with them. Walking out of that building was a horrible feeling. I sat in the car and before I drove away, I could see her face in the window.


	2. Chapter 2

A week after Liam dropped off the letters

Louis's POV

We all walked out after our amazing concert. The reporters and crowd were screaming. Pixie was on my arm, making more screams. Niall and Aid were being questioned on their relationship status. Once we were visible the questions came. "Louis, how are you and Ms. Lott doing?" a reporter asked. "Brilliant thanks," I said dismissively and continued to walk with my arm around her shoulder. "They never quit do they?" she asked smiling. "Nope," I said and kissed her softly. "Get a room," Zayn said hitting my shoulder. "Could we borrow yours? Just kidding," I teased hitting him back.

"Hey Liam, are you okay?" I shouted to wake him from his daze. He snapped his head towards me and asked "why wouldn't I be?" I pointed to his pocket. "Your phone has been going off for ten minutes now. You still haven't answered," I pointed out. He picked it up and answered it. I study his face as his expressions changed. "Yeah…I'll meet you then…is my place good? Bye," he said and hung up. "Who was it?" I asked confused. "Just a really good friend. She's meeting me back at the building. I'll catch you guys later," he said and started the car before pulling out.

Liam's POV

I walked into my apartment; she was sitting on the couch waiting. "Hey," I said. "Hi," answered Cher. "What is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked confused. "These," she said holding the letter I wrote, the first one. "I've read one every day. You have a talent for writing. You know, I missed you every day Liam. You didn't even call," she said, her eyes watering. "I wanted to, I just couldn't do it. I'd tried so hard…to write. Nothing was perfect enough for you. I needed you to read something that was perfect enough," I said, holding her face. "I just needed to know you were thinking of me as much as I was thinking of you," she said, tears falling from her eyes. "There wasn't a day I wasn't thinking of you," I said kissing her forehead. "You must have read in the third letter, I love you," I explained. "I felt the same way." She kissed me. I couldn't pull away.

She continued to kiss me, and I continued to kiss back. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "I have to go," she said to me and ran out. I didn't know what happened and I didn't know if I should be chasing her. Truth was I was in shock from what had happened. Who could have called her? I decided it was this Craig. I missed her already. I got a text from her. She said she was going to call when she wanted to see me again. I understood perfectly from her message that anything between us, was going to be on her terms.

Harry's POV

My phone rang, and unlike the others I answered my phone as soon as it rang. "Hello?" I asked through the speaker. "Hello, Harry. It's Simon. I just signed a girl about your age to the label. She's a wonderful gain and a fan of you. I was wondering if you could meet up with her and go through a little tour," Simon explained. "Yes that isn't a problem. I'm on my way over," I said jumping into my car and hanging up. The drive was prolonged and reluctant. I really wasn't in the mood to show a girl around the studio.

When I walked up to Simon and seen the girl, it was nothing like I expected. "Harry this is Taylor Reid. Taylor, this is Harry Styles," Simon said as I smiled at the angel. She was beautiful, my age. This was the girl I'd been waiting for. "So I'll show you around," I said signaling her to follow me. We talked about how exciting it is to first sign and what the lifestyle was like. "Would you like to go out with me this Friday?" I asked as the tour ended. "Sure, I'd love that," she said smiling. I nodded, gave her my number, and left. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I shouted in my car. "Thank the lord," I yelled.

Cher's POV

"I'm home," I said as Craig walked into the room. "Where were you?" he asked. "I had to deal with a friend. Drama," I said smiling. "Is that it?" he asked crossing his arms. "I'm not on trial Craig!" I hissed. "Not yet," he huffed and walked out. I followed after him enraged. "What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled. "It means that I'm not a very important person. Not like you. It wouldn't be hard to find someone better would it?" he said, cowering his teeth as if he were about to cry. He was that exact opposite of Liam mainly why I chose him. We met because he was my hair dresser. He was strangely good looking but a little bit feminine.

"So then you weren't with Liam?" he accused. "What makes you think that?" I asked, almost scared to hear an answer. "Because I found these," he said holding a stack of letters in his hand. "They are not yours!" I yelled grabbing them. "I don't need these ones anymore. Here, have them back. I'll have my stuff gone by the end of the week," he said, leaving the bedroom. "I look forward to it," I called after him. "You better watch yourself. I'll be back for you," he yelled. I dialed Liam's number immediately.

Liam's POV

I ran into her apartment with my older cousin who was practically my brother, and Zayn and Niall. "What happened?" I asked as she sat on the floor crying. "He left! He took some letters and left," she shouted while sobbing. "What letters?" my cousin asked. "Who are you?" she asked confused. "This is my cousin Gage," I said. "What letters?" Niall reminded the questions. "The letters I wrote to her. I never sent them, but she has them now. Guys there are secrets about all of us in those letters. He could do anything with them," I shouted. "Well we'll get them back from him," Niall shouted. "Why would you say stuff in those letters about us?" Zayn asked confused. "Because I was briefing her on the team," I explained.

"Did he say anything else?" I asked. "He said that he didn't need these letters anymore, and handed me them," she said pointing to fifteen letters. "But they've been opened and the photocopier in the computer room is on. Liam, he has copies of fifteen letters, plus I'm missing six from the box," she yelled throwing the papers around. "Shush! It's going to be ok," I said rubbing her back. "Liam, he's going to ruin you," she said falling to the floor. "Come on, you're going to stay at my house," I said grabbing a bag from her closet. "Pack up," I said pointing to the bag. "Liam, we need to get those letters back," said Zayn. "I know. Firstly, Niall could you fill in the others. Secondly, Zayn and Cher and I are going to have to find out what's in those letters. Gage, stay on standby in case we need you,| I ordered as Cher packed her bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

It had only been three days since I asked Taylor out, but I still had two more days to wait. I went through my emails to see if Taylor had sent me any new ones. We had been talking through email over the last two days. I got a link to a website called . I clicked it and it was an article.

_Dear 1D fans, _

_We received letters from a reliable source. What's in these letters you may ask? Well your favorite hunk, Liam Payne had a secret affair in the x factor house series 7. After examining the 21 letters we received with his hand writing on them, we got some juicy secrets on all the boys. The letters were addressed to another contestant which whom Liam confesses in the letters that he loves. Who is this person you may ask? Well you can find that out tomorrow when we post the first of our 21 letters. You know you love me as your celebrity source ~Jane Doe _

The link was sent by an unknown email address. I forwarded it to the others phones and of course Aid called me shouting. "How did this happen?" she asked. "Call Liam, he'll explain it," I yelled back. I heard the dull flat tone of the beep as she hung up on me. Louis walked in without knocking pacing in front of me. "Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically. "This is going to ruin us. Simon's going to kill us! How could all this happen?" Louis asked almost as if he was talking to himself. "I don't know Louis. But I do know that the same thing could have happened to any of us given the situation. Let's not blame him for anything," I said calmly returning to my computer screen.

Niall's POV

I walked into Adriana's apartment. We had keys to everyone's apartment. "Howdy!" I said walking in. "Why is it that you make a spectacle of making an entrance?" she asked smiling. "Cuzz I'm Irish," I said grinning wide. "Anyway, what is it you need?" I asked reminding her that she called. "I was wondering if there was a way we could find out who wrote the article?" she asked, scrunching her lips and widening her eyes in a fake pleading face. "I have a friend who's a genius when it comes to hacking things. I'll give him a call and let you know," I said walking over to her. "You're nervous about this," she said not looking at me. "What makes you say that?" I asked confused. "You're twirling the rings we bought for you and Liam. He does the exact same thing. You all do weird stuff when you're anxious, nervous, and impatient. Zayn plays with the hair on his head. Louis squeezes his hands together. You and Liam twirl your rings. And then Harry talks to himself. You boys are really just a bunch of weirdo's," she explained.

"Well you aren't so flawless yourself," I pointed out. "Whatever makes you say that?" she said smiling. "Like, you get extremely nervous before every show you do. So for luck you kiss the bracelet I bought you because you think of it as a leprochon giving it to you. But once you're on stage and running around dancing, you're okay," I said smiling. "Not bad. You're more observant then I thought," she commended. "Never underestimate a leprochon," I said flashing a boyish smile.

Zayn's POV

I walked along the street, the people screaming. "We love you Zayn!" girls screamed from the sides. I was meeting up with Louis at the frozen yogurt. I saw Rebecca with her kid getting ice cream. She waved and I politely returned the gesture, smiling and returning to my conversation with Louis. "So, I heard you in your apartment last night. It seemed like they were activities for two," he teased smiling. "Yeah my new girlfriend Mikayla. She's great, nice, funny. Did you hear Harry has a date? I think it's on Friday," I said smiling again. "It's about time curly got a girly."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: First of all, I would like to say that I know i hadn't made the last sotry as long, but i do plan on making this one longer. Secondnly, if you do read my story Blood Brothers, i am still working on it but i fully plan on continuing once the show gets going again. And lastly. If you are a veiwer who enjoys ready my storys, i do play hockey. Therefore i am on the rode because its a rep league and i do not always get the chance to write. If i do give a specific date at any point in time and i do not live up to that date, feel free to message me and i will get right on it. I do have a new laptop that doesn't fix the words so if anything is spelled wrong or any other grammer problems i apologize in advance.

Liam's POV

"Zayn!" I yelled from my room. "What did I do?" he asked from the couch. "If you're going to stay in my apartment, then please keep it clean," i hissed walking into the living room. "It's just one more night and then I'm bouncing into Louis apartment," he protested throwing his hands up. "Where's Cher?" I asked swiviling my head around the room. "Oh, Craig came for her. He said he wanted to talk to her so she left with him. But don't worry, she went willingly."

I wasn't sure how I felt about Cher being with Craig at the moment. Sure we were back together, but that doesn't mean she didn't care about him. After all, she did cheat on him with me. I decided I would text her.

**Me: Where are you? **

**Cher: I'm talking with a friend. I have some things that have to be sorted out. **

**Me: So it's Craig you're with? **

**Cher:...Yeah. **

**Me: Please be carefull. **

**Cher: I will I promise. **

I ended the conversation and shoved the phone into my pocket.

Cher's POV

I sat in the coffee shop sitting with Craig across the table. "Why am I here?" I asked, frustrated with him. "Well we didn't end things properly. I at least want to make sure we aren't walking away without talking," he said staring at me. "Craig, what are you talking about?" I said angerly. "I'm talking about me still being in love with you. Cher, we had a fight. What's the big deal?" he returned. "The big deal, is that I'm with somebody else," I hissed.

"Who? It's Liam isn't it," he accused. "What if is? He loves me a lot more than you ever did. It isn't any of your concern anymore," I said. "Please give me another chance?" he pleaded. "I'm sorry Craig. But Liam and I are making our relationship public soon. We're done," I explained and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam's POV

Two days had gone by and Cher moved into an apartment in my building. I hadn't seen her since she moved out. She wouldn't tell me about her meeting with Craig. Maybe I should have been worried, but I didn't want to throw out accusations. Only the truth would satisfy my mind. I walked down to her apartment, landing a knock upon the door.

The door slowly opened, Craig was standing there with her looking at me in shock behind her. "I guess I got my answer," I muttered and turned for the stairs. "Wait!" she called after me. "I'm not waiting anymore," I hissed. "Anymore? I'm pretty sure it was you who never wrote me all that time after the tour," she shouted. "It was a two way street. I'm not the only one who broke a promise. You promised to visit and I never saw your face once except for on the TV." I faded away, into my bedroom.

Niall's POV

I heard shouting and arguing. It wasn't hard to know who it was. "There at it again," Adriana said from the couch. "Again?" I asked confused. "Yeah, she was arguing with a guy last night in the apartment next to me," she explained shaking her head in dissapointment. "No, I was talking to Liam on the phone this morning. He said he hadn't spoken with her since she moved out," I explained, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Then who was she with this morning?" Aid asked in the same confused tone I used. "I don't know but I bet that's what they were just fighting about," I said shaking my head. "This is going to be a lot of fighting," she moaned. "Move in with me. You wont have to here them anymore. Just bring all your stuff over tonight," I explained in defeat. "Alright. I'm going to check on her first," she said leaving for the door. "I'll check on Liam," I said heading up to his apartment.

Adriana's POV

I knocked on Cher's door. "Cher, are you okay?" I called. She cracked the door open half way and I stepped in. "What's going on? We heard you two shouting," I asked and explained. "I did something horrable Aid. I don't know how to fix it," she said sobbing. "What did you do?" I asked, rubbing her back and sitting next to her on the couch.

"I fought with Craig, and left him at the cafe. He didn't stop, and followed me to my house. That's why I moved in here. Then of course he managed to figure it out. We talked, and then I did it," she said blankly staring into the abyus. "You did what?" I asked again. "I...cheated."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV

It was Friday, and i was so excited. I sprayed myself with Liam's one million cologne. I carefully pulled on each article of clothing, trying with great effort not to wrinkle them. I got in the car and drove to the address i was given. I knocked on the door and let out a deep breathe. She stood there in a beautiful yellow dress that was breathe taking. "You look amazing," i said staring. "You don't look so bad yourself," she returned the gesture. We locked arms and i walked her to my car.

Louis' POV

I walked into my apartment. Pixie was sprawled out on the couch. "You're late," she said rolling onto her back. "Miss me that much did we? I got chinese food," i said and laid the bags onto the table. "Yummy. But did it really take you an hour and a half to get food?" she asked raising her eyebrow at me smiling. "No, i had another agenda. But i'll tell you about it later."

We sat and ate, and then sat on the couch finishing up. She bit into a fortune cookie and a diamonde ring fell out of it. "What's this?" she asked. "Oh, i think that's an engagement ring. So will you marry me?" i asked turning my head to hers. She smiled and kissed me. "I'll take that as a yes," i said smiling.

Zayn's POV

I got a phone call while i was with a random girl of the night. "Will you excuse me for one second? I have to take this," i said standing up and answering. "What is it Louis, i'm kind of busy." He screamed something, but i couldn't make him out. "What?" i asked calmly. "I'm getting married!" he shouted. "What? When? How? Who?" i continued to mumble questions.

"When, ten minutes ago. What, i'm getting married. Who, Pixie of course. How, i asked her dummie," he joked. "Are you being serious or am i getting punked?" i asked searching for a camera. "No i'm dead serious." At the moment exact moment, i knew he wasn't joking.

Harry's POV

She sat across from me at the restuarant when i got a text from zayn.

**Zayn: Did Louis tell you he's getting married? **

**Me: I'm in the middle of something very important. Wait what the hell? He's getting married? **

**Zayn: yeah he proposed fifteen minutes or so ago. **

**Me: We'll discuss this later i have to go. **

"Is everything alright?" she asked with a worried expression. "Everything is brilliant," i said smiling. "You have an amazing smile," she said. "Thanks," i replied. I signaled the waiter and paid the bill. "Thanks for dinner," she said as we walked to her door. "No problem. But i would like to go out again sometime. I really like you," i said standing on her porch. "I like you to," she said. I leaned in and our lips pressed together. Sparks flew and it was amazing. We stood their for about twenty seconds. I pulled away and made sure she made it in safetly before i left for my car. Now to deal with Louis.

Cher's POV

I lay on the couch my feet resting on Craig's lap. "Are you alright love?" he asked. "Don't call me that. And know i'm not alright," i hissed. "Okay just let me know if there's anything you need. Let me be there for you," he said making me half smile. I turned on the television only to see the music video for 'what makes you beautiful' and Liam's verse was the first thing. A tear slid down my cheek and Craig quickly turned it off.

What had i done? I hurt the only person that mattered to me. However something good did come out of this. "Craig can i ask you for a huge favore?" i asked. "Anything hun," he said sitting up in alert. "Well since we both pretty much just crushed Liam. Can we at least try and get those letters back. I ruined our relationship. I don't want to be the reason his career is ruined."

Liam's POV

I got calls from Aid, Niall, Harry, Zayn. The only one i picked up was Louis. He told me he was getting married and i was completely shell shocked. And i was even more surprised that he was having it at the end of the month. I couldn't seem to understand why he was rushing things but i had my own problems to deal with.

I felt hurt that Cher moved Craig in with her. Of course, Adriana told me she slept with Craig as well. From now on, Cher wasn't going to bother me. If she wanted to apologize she was allowed. We'd be aquantences but i wasn't inteding on falling back into her web. What ever was about to happen, well that would happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Five days later

Niall's POV

I lay in bed next to Aid. "You're beautiful," i said as i kissed her smile. "As are you." We lay there talking about the drama called our lives. "What do you think is going through Liam's head?" i asked scared to hear her answer. "I think he's just confused, hurt, angry, and maybe a little bit depressed. We need to all be there for him. Maybe it's time we all step upi and help him," she answered. "You're so loving it's rediculous," i said playfully hitting her. "I love you," she said kissing me again. I deepened it before we got out and ready to visit Liam.

Louis' POV

"Pix, let's go," i said. "I'm coming geez, i just had to finish my make up," she hissed but smiled. "We're going to visit Liam not the queen," i said sarcastically. "Maybe Liam invited the queen you never know," she said with a fake smile. We walked down the stairs and went into Liam's room. "You okay buddy?" I asked sitting next to him. "I'm fine," he said letting out a sigh. Pixie hugged him and kissed his cheek. "We love you Liam," she said laughing. "I love you guys to."

Zayn's POV

I lay on my couch in my newly painted apartment. Bright blue by the way. Cher and Craig sat around with me. Sure Liam was my best friend, but so was Cher. "What are they doing up there?" i asked an open answer question. We could hear laughing and baning on the floor. I took the broom stick and banged against the roof. "Keep it down." A knock came from the door and i saw that it was Miss Jenkins the annoyinh 60 year old women from the third floor.

"Zayn, you know i like you boys but this noise is getting annoying. My is trying to fix television and the shaking from upstairs is distracting him," she complained. "I'm on it Miss Jenkins don't worry," i said. She smiled and passed us a batch of freshly baked cookies. "Thanks," i said and took the cookies as she left. I immeadiatly called Harry.

"Hello," he called. "Hi Harry, are you with Liam?" i asked. "Yup," he said. "Can you guys turn it down a little bit. There've been some complaints," i said. He agreed and hung up. "Cookies," Cher said depressed and ate some cookies. "Come on Cher bear, cheer up," i said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Liam's POV

The six of us stood on stage. Tonight was the big headline feature 'Cher Lloyd will open and continueously make apperinces throughout' which i was not looking foreward to. She began to sing 'with your love' and each word was perfection. I suppose the upside to being on x factor was that everybody had great singing voices. You couldn't get autotuned when auditioning.

I got up on stage, commended Cher on her performance, and avoided any further contact as i continued to walk. I began the new song that i had just writen by myself called 'more than this'. I didn't know why i wrote the song, but it came to me so i just went with it.

(For a key hint, listen to the song more than this by one direction)

Harry's POV

This concert was both a blessing and a curse. The blessing was that for experience, Simon wanted Taylor to close for us. The curse, Cher was also thrown into the mix by the record label. It was akward between the two, but they weren't hostial in the least. I sat next to Cher while Taylor was performing.

"Hey Cher bear," i said wrapping my arms around her. "Hey Styles," she replied. "Where's your head at? You don't seem happy at all," i said faking a smile. "Craig is nice, handsome, smart, sweat," she said looking at the ground. "But?" i asked. "But he's not Liam."

Niall's POV

"The car is leaving Niall, hurry up!" Aid yelled. "I'm coming. I just had to get something," i said running up to them. "You're so slow," Zayn hissed as i slid into the car. "Shut up and let's go. I don't need any reminders," i yelled. The eyes immediatley landed on me. "What's wrong?" Adriana asked. "Nothing, i'm fine," i hissed.

The drive back to the apartment was awkward. I didn't kniw why i felt so angry or hurt, but the emotions were there. Of course Adriana followed my to the couch where i dropped. "You want to explain the tension or shall i?" she demanded. "Oh by all means, give it all you got," i said standing up and leaving. I really didn't intend on hurting her feelings in the least. I thought the only way to cool down was to shower and sleep, so i did.

Louis' POV

"Wake up Louis," Pixie shouted from the kitchen. "What's wrong?" i asked confused and worried. "We're going to breakfast with my sister and her boyfriend," she explained searching through a drawer. "I can't go to breakfast with you, i have a photo shoot with Aid and Liam." She didn't look to happy about my decision but it was for work so i really had no say in the matter.

"Can you pick up some groceries on the way home?" she asked, leaving. "Yeah!" i called. It felt like i was already married. I couldn't wait to actually do it. But tonight we had to discuss a very big part of it. Making the engagment public.


	9. Chapter 9

Liam's POV

I sat behind the glass as Louis recorded his vocals for our newest single. I was almost angered at the fact that once we finished recording the first album, they throw another single at us. The madness never ended.

Louis continued to glance at his watch while he was singing. Zayn had his eyes darting around the room. Adriana continuesly curled her finger in her brown silky hair. Niall twirled the ring on his finger. Harry kept tapping his index finger on the arm of his chair. Everyone looked tired, but they still seemed anxious. Nobody made me aware of any events that were going to conclude today. Something still felt wrong and i coudn't put my finger on it.

Zayn's POV

"Come on Curly," i shouted at Harry as Liam and i walked ahead of him. "He's been texting a lot latley. You and Taylor getting on well?" Liam asked raising an eye brow. "Very much so. I really like her, but i don't know how to make things, persay officail," he said, the vague smile fading from his face. "You just ask her," i said practically dragging him into the car.

"Well how did you and Rebecca make it officail when you were together?" Harry asked, buckling his seatbelt. "We didn't. I broke it off before anything got public. We just ended up confirming it after the break," i explained.

I knew that i could keep up the lie longer to the band than i could to myself. I told everyone it was because i wasn't ready to be the father of her kids, or even a boyfriend to someone with kids. Sure i loved kids, but i was only 18. After a lot of sole searching and heart to heart conversations with my aimless self, i began to tell myself it was because i wasn't ready to comitt myself to one person.

It wasn't until the other day that i realized the full and entire truth. It was because the feelings i had for someone else were being hidden and kept away. I never faced them and therefore, never had the opportunity to get over them. Maybe, i didn't have to get over them at all. After all, Liam and Cher weren't together anymore.

Adriana's POV

"Niall, where are we going?" i asked confused and a little scared of his fast driving. "Well, your brother called me. He want's to have a pickup game of football. So, he said to drop you off at your mother's home and i'm going to meet him there," he explained. "And you didn't tell me this why?" i asked confused. "Would you have gotten in to the care if i told you where i was taken you?" he said, implying it as a statement.

We continued to drive quickly, but it seemed to take forever. "Why don't you like going home to visit your family?" he asked with a tone of curiosity. "I don't have a problem with my family. It's my freaken ugly, annoying, fat, stupid sister i hate!" i hissed. "Woe, calm down. What did she ever do to get you so angry with her?" he continued.

I let out a sigh and began. "She pretty much slept with every guy i dated. She blamed me for everything she did wrong. And to top it all off, my parents so favor her," i rambeled. "I'm sure they don't favor her," he said, puting his hand in mine. "They do. Everybody loves Ashley Parker so much more becuase she's older, smarter, prettier, and meaner," i hissed. "Well, i favor you more," he said smiling and kissed my cheek. "Hands on the wheel Ricky Bobby," i said laughing.

I walked into the front with Niall. He met my sister and both my older brother James and younger brother Jason. He still hadn't met my parents. James was 19, and a football prospect. He was always popular. Then there was his twin and my older sister Ashley whom i lothed entirley. Then my, 18 and average. Last my little brother Jason who was only 8 years old. He really seemed to like hanging out with the boys.

Niall seemed nervous to meet my parents for the first time, but he forced a smile and we walked in together. "Hey mom," i siad walking in. "Oh hello dear, it feels like forever. How long has it been?" she asked while squeezing the life out of me. "3 weeks mom. This is Niall, my boyfriend and band mate," i introduced. "Oh, we've seen you at the concerts. And the kids speak so highly of you. Such a handsom young man. It's so nice to finally meet you," she said slapping his hand away and hugging him. Next walked in my father.

"You must be the boy my daughter fancys," he accused with stern eyes. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Parker," Niall said politley extending his hand. "Please, call me Dan," my dad said cheerfully shaking his hand. James walked in throwing a black duffel bag over his shoulder. "Glad you guys met. Now let's go Niall old buddy," James said dragging Niall away. "It was nice meeting you. I'll pick you up in two hours," he called walking out with James.

"Now missy, why didn't you tell us that you were coming back home?" mom asked sitting me down at the kitchen table. "Yeah...about that," i said slowly delaying telling them the truth. "I kind of sort of..." i trailed off. "Kind of sort of what?" dad demanded. "Well we all co-sighned on a building back here. We all got apartments and we rent out the rest," i said hesitently. "What? Why didn't you tell us?" she asked insulted.

"Well, i didn't want you guys to show up unannounced and visit me all the time," i explained. "Well that was a little selfish. You know your brother and sister are looking for apratments at a decent rate and you have them and didn't offer?" she hissed. "Oh no! Don't put this on me. I don't want you guys anywhere near me. I'm not a little girl anymore and you can't baby me," i said, leaving to my old room.

Note: I figured since i do a lot of the boys prespective that i'd switch to some girl drama. I hope you all enjoyed it. Maybe it'll shock you later on.


	10. Chapter 10

Niall's POV

I started the car after changing into some non-muddy clothes. The game was ruff but it was enjoyable. James was a fun guy to hang out with. But he was an extremely good player and it was very hard to play against him. He was without a doubt going places. We drove back to pick Adriana's place, chatting along the way.

"So, think you guys could rent me and my sister an apartment?" he asked. "Yeah, sure. I have ten availble aparments left in the building. Unfortuntley we already occupy the penthouse rooms, but i can see if i can get you a second class one," i offered. "Yeah that'd be great. Money's no object," he said smiling.

"So, can you explain this 'rivalry' between your sisters?" i asked hesitently. "It goes back awhile. Adriana's 18 now, so she'd have been about 13 at the time. Ash was 14. Aid just started dating Brad Bullock. What she considered to be the best looking guy in school. Of course like everything else, Ash just had to take it away from her. She caught Ash kissing on him at a school dance. It happened again with her next boyfriend and many more after that. I suppose she is most likely going to keep you and Ashley apart," he explained. "I'd never to a thing like that to her though."

Adriana's POV

"Knock, Knock," Ashley said, standing in my doorway. "Get, lost," i hissed. "Wow, cranky much? Anyway James just texted me. Guess who's moving into your building," she said smiling pyscotically. "Justin Beirber?" i said sarcastically. "No, pretty old me," she said hugging herself like the mental person she was. "You're moving out too?" Jason asked standing next to her. "Yeah i am buddy. But don't worry, you can come visit me and James whenever you want."

I heard a car in the driveway and looked out of the window. "Who's here?" Jason asked sitting on my bed looking through a photo album. "My ticket out of here," i said smiling. "Oh," he said sadly staring at the ground. "Hey bud, do you want to come hang out with me and the guys?" i asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Not today. Maybe another time," he said leaving the room.

"Ready to go?" Niall asked from the door. "Yeah," i said waving goodybye to my family and getting into the car. "How was the game?" i asked. "Good. But there's something i need to tell you," he said reluctantly. "Let me guess. You bought a monkey. No, no, you got cancer. Or maybe...you invite my brother and Satin to live in our building!" i shouted. "Yeah, that too," he said smiling kindly. "Well, what's done is done. Just drive," i hissed.

Zayn's POV

"Hey guys," Liam greeted Aid and Niall as they walked into the hallway where we were kicking the ball around. "I'm guessing it didn't go over to well?" i said staring at her angry face. "Oh it was brilliant on my behalf. Her, not so much," Niall said pointing at Adriana. "What happened?" i asked curiously. "He invited my brother and snob of a sister to move into the building. He's such and inconsiderate doofus," she shouted and stormed off to her old apartment.

"What just happened?" Liam asked confused. "I think einstien over there, screwed up," i teased. "What should i do?" he asked. "Go apologize. Even if it isn't your fault. She just wants to hear about how you were wrong," i explained. He nodded and left to her apartment.

"Hey Liam, Danielle just called you," Louis said handing Liam his phone. "You left it in my apartment," he explained. "Thanks." Liam shoved the phone back into his pocket and kicked me back the ball. "You gonna call her back?" i asked curiously. "I don't know. I think i want to make sure i'm completely over the last one before i get myself into anything," he explained.

"So you and Cher are really over," i said kicking the ball back to him. "Yeah i guess we are. I just don't want things to end messy considering everything with the letters. Speaking of, they still haven't posted the next letter yet. I wonder why that is?" he asked kicking the ball back. "Maybe someone paid them off." If Liam was really done with her, then maybe i could get Craig out of the way and go for things.

Cher's POV

"Alright i'm off," Craig said leaving. I turned to Harry who was sitting next to me watching television. "How are things with Taylor?" i asked. "Great actually. I'm going to make it officail next week," he said smiling. "So where are the others?" i asked curiously. "Um, Zayn and Liam are waiting for Liam's little brother and sister to visit. Niall and Aid are arguing about something. And Louis and Pixie are postponing the wedding for another month," he said, concluding his briefing. "Interesting."

I had only met Liam's sister Blair once. She was only a year younger. I knew his little brother Dana was 9, but i hadn't met him. I missed him so much everyday. But i made my choices over fear of commitment, and the influence of Craig. I made my bed, now i had to lay in it.


	11. Chapter 11

Zayn's POV

"Hey Liam," called a beautiful girl as she walked up to him with a little boy. "Hey guys!" he said hugging them. "Guys, this is Zayn. Zayn, this is my sister Blair, and my brother Dana," he said introducing us. I shook there hands and continued to stare at the girl. She was spectacular. "It's nice to meet you," i said smiling. "You too," she said flashing an angel smile. "Alright...let's get going," Liam said furrowing his eye brows.

"Where are we going?" Blair asked. "Out to lunch," Liam said cheerfully. "Zayn, would you like to join us?" Blair asked, rasing her eye brow. "Sure," i said following behind them. This was finally my chance to move on from Cher and Rebecca without hurting Liam entirely.

Harry's POV

"Alright, i have to go meet up with Tay," i said leaving Cher. "Bye Harry," she called from the kitchen. I ran to my apartment and changed quickly. I started the car and headed for Taylor's house. She sat on the porch step waiting with a smile. "Hey," i said running up to her. "Hey you," she said and kissed my cheek. "What are we doing today?" she asked. "Well i was hoping you wanted to go see a movie with me?" i offered. She nodded and we got into my car.

Louis' POV

"Pix, where's my phone?" i asked. "I don't know, you use it not me," she hissed from the bedroom. "Just asking. Jesus!" i shouted back. "Sorry, i didn't mean to get angry. I'm just tired and stressed," she said as i kissed her forehead. "I love you," i said smiling. "When are we going to be able to leave this place?" she asked. "I don't know. Ever since we went public with the engagement they've been swarming," i said.

It was getting annoying. We only left the building if it was important. I couldn't get out otherwise. All the questions, explaining, pictures and posing. It was just too much to handle right now. We even had to postpone a month on the date. It wasn't looking up at all.

Niall's POV

I strumed the strings on the guitar, while scratching down some words that i didn't think worthy of the eyes of anybody. These were more private songs for enjoyment towards myself. "What are you up to?" Aid asked walking in. "Nothing," i said quickly shoving the sheets of paper into the guitar case. "Seriously," she said grabbing them and glancing. "They're private," i said shyly. "They're good. It's actually, really good," she said with a surprised look on her face.

"Niall, you should bring this to Simon. He'd love it and you could get paid for it," she said hugging me. "I don't know. Maybe some other time in the late future," i said pulling away. "Since when are you so shy?" she asked. "I'm not shy, it's just that these songs are kind of like Liam's letters. They have all my thoughts and feelings in them," i said, ducking my eyes from her contact. "Songs? As in there is more than 1?" she asked raising her eye brows. "Yeah i sort of have a book full of them. But it's hidden," i added.

Liam's POV

I did notice Zayn staring at my sister. I didn't really mind as much as i thought i would. He was a nice guy and my bestfriend. But regardless, Zayn's player reputation spoke for its self, as did the new girls he had in his apartment every night. I wasn't going to let my sister get hurt out of this. "So Blair, do you sing?" he asked. "Yeah a bit. I'm not very good though," she said shyly. "She's an amazing singer," i commended. "Thanks Li," she said smiling.

"When's your next concert around here?" Dana asked. "Next month. I got you tickets bud, don't worry," i said smiling. "Thanks bro." I missed spending time with my family. "Excuse me Liam and Zayn. We're huge fans. Can we have you autograph?" two girls asked smiling. "Yeah sure," we said together and signed their photos. "Wow, you have fans. Never thought anyone would ever like you," Blair teased.


	12. Chapter 12

Adriana's POV

James walked into my apartment with Jason. "What's up you guys?" i asked. "Can't we visit our sister?" James asked grinning. "At 8 am?" i asked confused. "Well you see, we were just checking out which apartment i'm going to take," he said smiling scarcely. "Ugh, why do you have to move in here," i complained. "Because this place is extremely fancy for a great price. There are people to hang around with here. Plus we'll get to hang out more," he explained.

"Fine, those are okay reasons. But does Ash have to come too?" i moaned. "No, she backed out this morning. She doesn't want to leave home," he explained. "Thank you lord!" i shouted. "You know, you two should treat each other better. You're sisters for the love of mike," he protested. "She hasn't been much of a sister. I'm not going to bother with her. Now, i have things to take care of so leave," i commanded.

After James and Jason left, Niall walked out in pajamas without a shirt. He looked very good, thought tired. "What's up with them?" he asked. "They were just checking out the apartments. But thankfully, the witch will not be joining them," i said smiling. I kissed him and began to text Harry.

Liam's POV

Zayn and Louis both walked into my apartment with smiles. "What's up guys?" i asked confused. "Our song 'what makes you beautiful' made it to number 1 on itunes!" Louis shouted. "Are you serious?" i asked in shocked. "And our twitter reached one million followers," Zayn added. "Oh my god," i said laughing. "This is insane," i added. We each celebrated with a drinke and eventually Louis left leaving me with Zayn.

"So...would you be cool with me asking your sister out?" he asked hesitently. "Um, i don't really know. I think i'd have to really think about it," i said slowly. "Know yeah, i totally understand. I'll check back tomorrow," he said and left. I wasn't sure at all what was going on. The only way to decide was to ask my two other best friends, Adriana and Niall.

Harry's POV

I walked out from Niall and Aid's apartment after they had a discussion with Liam about Zayn and Liam's sister dating. From watching Liam's face, i don't really think he was happy about it. I got a text from Cher saying she wanted to talk to me. I went down and knocked on the door. I walked in and she was sitting on the couch with a depressed look. "What's wrong?" i asked confused. "It's Craig," she sighed.

"What did he do?" i asked curiously. I positioned myself next to her and smiled. "I think he's cheating on me," she said looking up. My smile faded. "What makes you say that?" i asked surprised as hell. "He's always leaving. He was getting messages in the middle of the night. Plus, listen to the answering machine," she said pointing in the corner. I clicked the button and listened. "Hey Craig, it's Rachel. I had a great time the other night but you forgot your jacket. I guess you'll have to come over and get it," a girl said suductivley.

"Oh my god Cher," i said hugging her. However, not a single tear left her eye. "You don't seem upset," i stated. "I guess what goes around comes back around," she said leaning back and running her fingers through her hair. "Is that really it? Or are you just going to throw away a relationship that could be fixed and you don't even know if he is cheating, just for another shot with Liam?" i asked. "I don't really know Harry!"


	13. Chapter 13

Zayn's POV

"Goodbye mom," I called as I walked to the airplane. Finally my dreams were going to come true. I couldn't wait to sign the contract. I read through it with my uncle who was a lawyer. He said it was a very good deal going to benefit us all. I sat on the plane ride listening to tunes. I was going to meet up with Adriana, Liam and Harry. Louis and Niall would meet us at the office where we were going to sign. This was so exciting. Simon Cowell thought I was good enough to sign to a record label. I felt the rockiness of the wheels landing. I walked off the plane to see Liam, Harry, and Aid standing there smiling. "How was home?" asked Liam. "Boring, building up the excitement to this moment."

We walked down the stairs to a man holing a sign saying 'One Direction Members' at the bottom entrance. We followed him to his car and arrived at a huge office building filled with windows. "This is amazing," Aid said gasping. "breathe." I couldn't believe this was really happening. We walked into the lobby where Louis and Niall were sitting. Adriana ran right to Niall's arms hugging him tightly. I smiled and hugged Louis who was eager to get upstairs. "What are we waiting for?" he asked pointing to the elevator. We went to the eighteenth floor. The longest elevator ride I ever took.

Harry's POV

I signed my signature almost forty times next to each clause with a little x by it. "Well then boys and girl, welcome to the label. We hope to build you a bright future," Lawyer Timmons said shaking our hand. "They're ready to record with you legally Simon," he said before walking out the door. "Thank you Neil," he said waving. "So I advise you work on getting apartments close to here. You're going to be working a lot over the next two months. We want to get some good songs done. I'll see you later," he said leaving the room. "So what are we going to do about an apartment?" I asked confused. "I have an idea. We should rent a building, you know like an apartment building. We pimp out an apartment for each of us, and then rent out the rest. The money isn't going to be a problem; I mean we just signed huge contracts. Plus the money we make from renting people out will be some extra," Louis explained.

"Louis, I think that's the first good idea you ever had," I said laughing. "Thank you very much for the recognition," he said nodding. "So let's go search for an apartment building," Liam said walking out of the room.

Liam's POV

This was it. My future was either going to be a path of work and success, or failure and shame. I couldn't help but want to jump into recording. We drove searching for apartment buildings until we finally found a building, which we all co-signed on. We looked at the rooms, Louis took the biggest, Niall took the one next to Adriana, I took the next biggest, Harry took the smallest, and Zayn took one with blue walls. I sat in my apartment, but it needed work. It need bunk beds, and it need a room for another person. I took my pen out, and began to write on the desk in the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Cher's POV

The door to my bedroom slid half open. I was almost scared to see who it was. I pulled the covers up to my neck incase i needed to fake sleeping. Suddenly the face appeared and i was shocked. "Liam? What are you doing here?" i asked confused. "I just wanted to check on you. Are you okay?" he asked sitting next to me on the bed. "Not really. How about you with the letters?" i replied.

"I'm managing. They'll be down at the end of the week. Are you sure your alright?" he asked. "Why'd you come? You should hate me! No, you should despise me," i corrected. "I want to be friends. We used to be friends when we first met and it was fun. I just want to go back to that," he said. I couldn't help but smile.

We watched London's top 10 for the afternoon until, of course Craig walked in. "What the hell is going on here?" demanded Craig. "Nothing Craig. Get out!" i shouted. "I live here," he hissed. "I don't know if you got the memo, but you've been kicked out," i reminded him. "Must of missed it." His eyes were cold and hard. "Liam, get him out!" i screached.

"Hey man, she told you to leave," Liam said nudging Craig's shoulder. "I don't think i was talking to you. I was talking to her," Craig replied pointing to me. "Well now you're talking to me. And i'm telling you to leave before the others come down. They're on their way," Liam threatened. "Until next time," Craig hissed and left. "Thanks," i said hugging Liam.

Harry's POV

Zayn, Niall, Aid and i, all ran down to Cher's apartment after a destressed text message. "What happened? i asked running in. I paused for a minute because Cher was crying in Liam's arms. "Did we miss something?" Aid asked confused. "Craig came over. He wasn't exactley what you'd consider happy," said Liam.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Niall. "Yeah we're fine," said Cher. I hugged her and made sure she was alright. "Uh Liam, can we talk to you?" Adriana said signaling me and Liam to the hall. Niall and Zayn stayed behind.

"What's up?" he asked. "You are not getting yourself in to deep are you?" i asked him. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "We don't want you getting hurt again. Just be careful," i explained. "Oh. Guys dont worry. I'm back with Danielle," said Liam. "What!" Adriana shouted. "Yeah the other day," Liam confirmed. "No way! I'd rather you were with my sister over her. She's such a-" "Wow," i interupted.

Adriana's POV

I sat with Liam, Niall, and Harry on the couch as we watched the television together. "Harry, are you excited for this weekend?" Niall asked. "I can't wait!" he said smiling. We were all going to Ireland with Niall for the weekend to watch the Republic of Ireland vs Northern Ireland game. Of course Niall and Liam loved the Republic. But Zayn, Harry, Louis, and i all liked northern Ireland.

"Liam, why do you like the republic?" Louis asked. "Becuase Stephan Ward plays on that team. And he plays in the premeir league on Wolverhampton," Liam replied. "Interesting." I turned to Niall who was almost asleep. "What are you most excited about love?" i asked. "Seeing me mum, dad, brother, and my two sisters. I also can't wait for the big game," he answered. "Well, we got to pack soon," Zayn announced.


	15. Chapter 15

First of all, i didn't want to do any more identical situations so I'm making up family members. So, yeah i just wanted to let you all know that. These next few chapters are introducing the families in more detail.

Niall's POV

The plane ride was boring and felt long but it wasn't that long. I was wondering what home was going to be like. I wondered if my room was changed. I had a big family with lots of siblings but I was one of the youngests of the family. My sister Laura was the oldest at 30. My brother shamus was 28. Then Mary was 27. Dean and Keith were both 24 and identical twins. Isobel was 21 and Erin was 19. Me being 18 and then Roy was 14. I used to hate being in a big family. But after being away for so long, i missed every single one of them.

The boys and Aid were going to stay at a hotel. But i wanted to stay at my house. They already met my parents and my sister Mary, but not all my mischevious siblings. The plane landed and i went with the others to find our lugage. We got in the cars and we dropped the boys off at the hotel but Adriana came back to visit my family with me.

I walked in and there was a banner reading 'welcome home Niall' and my family underneath it. "Niall's back!" Shamus shouted hugging me. "Unfortunet for you," i replied hugging him back. "Where are the others?" asked my mom. "There at the hotel," i answered. "Oh, Adriana how are you darling," my mother asked hugging her. "Brilliant."

Liam's POV

"Are you still texting Daniele?" Zyan asked walking into my room. "I haven't been texting her at all today. I'm texting...a friend," i corrected. "And by friend you mean Cher," Louis continued. "So what if i am? It's not like it's any of your business." I wasn't in the mood for any of their annoying taunts and i didn't have it in me right now to go toe to toe. Instead of arguing, i simply walked away.

I continued to text her from my room.

**Me: The boys are being their usual annoying selves **

**Cher: They just want to be around you because they love you **

**Me: Sure don't feel that way. Anyway, how's things back home? **

**Cher: Lonely without you ;) But seriously i'm board **

**Me: Why don't you call Rebecca or katie. Or even Taylor **

**Cher: Rebecca's at some thing for her kids. Katie's working and Taylor's recording her album **

**Me: Do you have an answer for everything? **

**Cher: Yes. Yes i do **

**Me: Just for that, i'm going to take my time driving home **

**Cher: Go ahead. I'll trash your apartment **

**Me: Fine i'll hurry then. But i better not be missing any money when i get back **

**Cher: I can't make any promises :D hahaha **

**Me: When's your next concert? **

**Cher: Tomorrow night at the Hallow theatre. It sucks though becuase you guys will only be home a day and then i have to go to LA **

**Me: Guess we'll have to make the most of 24 hours **

**Cher: Calm down, you have a girlfriend **

**Me: No i don't. That's just a lie so the others will get off my back **

**Cher: Well in that case...continue on **

**Niall's POV **

**"So how does an annoying, bratty, horrible athlete, loud guy like you...get a gorgeous girl like her?" Roy asked. "I can throw you," i reminded. "Sorry." Adriana smiled and began to giggle. "He's wonderful Roy," she interjected. "I find that hard to believe," Keith teased. "Will you lot shut the hell up!" i shouted. "We're have our own opinion Niall," Dean said calmly. "Yeah but unfortunatley you share a brain," i teased. **

**Sure it was fun to be around my family again. But i remembered why i hated being in such a big family. You always, ALWAYs...get teased. "So, will the others be joining us for dinner?" Mum asked. "Uh, we were actually hoping we could take everybody out for dinner at a fancy resteraunt," i suggested. "Oh hunny, you can't do that. It'll be too expensive," said Mum. "Mum, i'm rich. I night out isn't going to be a bother." **

**Louis' POV **

**My** phone rang so i picked it up. "Hello?" i asked. "Hi love. I was wondering about the invitations. I have invites set aside for family and close friends. But is there anyone else we need to send them to?" asked Pixie. "Um, just make sure there are some for the label producers. Simon. Oh and, i think i'm going to need twenty emailed to my laptop for Niall's family," i listed. "Brilliant. I'm sending them now. Have a good weekend and i'll see you when you get home," she said. "Love you," i said before hanging up.

"Oh, wedding plans?" Harry asked lying on my bed. "Yes. Can you do me a solid and print off all the invites in my email to the front desk," i explained. "No problemo," said Harry, flashing a grin. "You can be so, well weird." His smile faded as i left to the shower. Only a month and a half, and i would be a married man.

Harry's POV

I clicked print and headed to the front desk. "Can i have the invites i just printed off, they're from room 805?" i asked. "Of course," said the clerk and handed them to me in a small box. "So you're with the band One Direction, yes?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. "I'm looking for Harry styles, can you get him for me?" she asked. "I'm Harry," i announced. "My niece just adores you. Could you give me an autograph for her?" she asked, sliding me a piece of paper. I smiled and signed it.

"Also, i have a message from a gal named Taylor for you," she continued. My eyes darted to hers and i could tell it was a disturbing glare. The girl gave me a slip of writing on a stickey note. "I recorded every thing asked to tell you on this," the clerk explained. "Thank you very much." I handed her the autograph and picked up the box of invites and the note and headed back to Louis' room.

_Dear Harry, _

_I know i promised we would have a date when you got home, but something has came up. I couldn't reach your cell and my email isn't working. My 4 song on itunes are doing well and i have to do a tour around Califronia and Toronto over in Canada. I wont see you for a month but i'm going to miss you. If you could call me when you get this, i'll explained it better. Tay _

A month? An entire month? This was going to suck. I finally meet a wonderful person such as Taylor, and i won't see them for a freaking month? This was redicolous. I was going to miss her so much but it was great that she was doing so well. As soon as Louis read the note, i called her.

Zayn's POV

I was trying to avoid checking my phone for messages while i was with Liam. Surely he could put 2 & 2 together and figure out i was texting his sister. I really liked her but we all knew what was going to happen to her, even me. She was going to end up heart broken, and that wouldn't do for neither me, nor Liam or her. On the other hand, she made me feel like no other. But i still liked Cher right? Or maybe i liked Rebecca. I also couldn't deny my small crush on Aid.

This was getting difficult and i couldn't seem to find my head. I needed a reality check bad. Either way i spinned it, someone was getting hurt. Liam if i made a move on Cher, not to mention the fact that he would kill me if i broke Blair's heart. Then Niall would kill me if i made any moves on Aid which i definitely wouldn't do. She was like family now. And everyone collectively would kill me for going back to Rebecca after what i did to her last time. Boy was i in a predicament.


End file.
